July 04, 2006
Kayla: Thank you for coming out with me and, um... spending this holiday together. Nick: Yeah, that's all right. I'm having fun. Kayla: It's strange, though, being here in salem on the fourth of july without a big brady-horton barbecue. They always do this, you know, big bash. But I guess with the big family wedding and all... Nick: Oh, yeah -- your niece carrie and what's the kid's name, dallas? No, no, no, austin. Kayla: No, it's actually lucas. He's bill horton's son. Austin is kate's son with curtis reed. Nick: Wait, I thought that was the marine, philip. Kayla: No, no, no. That's her son with victor kiriakis. Nick: This is impossible. Kayla: No, it's not, really. When you get your memory back, it'll all seem simple... sort of. Nick: If I get my memory back. Kayla: You will. And maybe if we're lucky, it'll happen today. Nick: How do you figure? Kayla: Come with me. Kayla: Look. Look out here. Nick: It's the river. Kayla: It's beautiful, isn't it? Especially with the boats lit up like that. You know, this pier and the water and boats, they all hold a special memory for us. Nick: Yeah, you showed me the yacht where we were married, and you got your voice back during the ceremony. Kayla: It was incredible, but the wedding only got better after that. Steve: Kayla... I'm standing here... and I still can't believe that i deserve you. I wouldn't be... I wouldn't be the man I am right now if it wasn't for you. See, I thought I was brave... but I found out that it takes more courage... to open up to another person. I thought I was strong... but you showed me that it takes more strength to... let people see your feelings. And... I thought I knew how to love. But now I know... that it's much harder... to let someone love me. And that someone is you. You saw into my heart when no one else could... and you believed in me. So I'm gonna spend the rest of my life living up to the faith that you have in me. I don't have much, baby, but what I have is yours. I'm yours. I love you, sweetness. Kayla: When I was a little girl, I dreamed of loving a man who was brave and strong and true... and of a romantic wedding on the water, surrounded by all the people I love the most. I never told that secret dream to anyone... but somehow you found out. You gave me that dream. You made it come true. There's just one thing that's different. It's far more wonderful than i ever imagined. I dreamed of being in love. I never dreamed of sharing my very soul. I dreamed of sharing my thoughts, but I never dreamed that someone could hear me without words. In my darkest trouble... in my coldest silence... I looked for you, and you were there. I'm yours forever. I love you. [ All cheering ] Kayla: So you see? That's why I thought maybe being here might trigger something, especially today. This is where we spent our first fourth of july with stephanie -- right here on this pier. Steve: Whoa! Man, those burgers were good. You know, those were almost as good as jackson's deveraux burgers. He still won't give me the recipe -- his own brother. Kayla: Well, I hope he doesn't mind that we left his barbecue early. I just thought it would be nice -- the three of us here spending our first fourth of july together as a family. Steve: Yeah. Kayla: It's kind of romantic likehis, too, with the baby asleep and all. Steve: Mmm. Yes, it is. Whoa. [ Fireworks popping ] [ Stephanie cryi ] Kayla: Oh! Oh! Oh! Steve: Not asleep anymore. Kayla: The fireworks scared her. Steve: I'll get her. Okay, little sweetness. Papa's got you. Yeah, it's all right. [ Crying stops ] Papa won't let anything happen to you. Mnh-mnh. I'll always be here to protect you and take care of you. And your mama, too. Kayla: I love you. Steve: I love you, too, sweetness. Nick: I got the baby to stop crying. Kayla: Oh, steve, you remember! Kayla: I knew you'd remember. I knew it would all come back to you. Nick: No, no. Kayla, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't really remember anything. Kayla: I don't understand. You just said you did. Nick: Look, I took a guess, all right? You told me how good I was with the baby all the time, and i thought fourth of the july the fireworks probably freaked her out. It was a guess. Kayla: Well, you're right. You were good with her, and she adored you. And I keep thinking that when you finally see her, even though she's all grown up, there'll be this connection, and it'll all come back to you. And she's gonna be so happy to finally get to know her daddy. Nick: Well, if I am her daddy, I hope she doesn't resent me for being gone all these years. Kayla: Well, look who's here. Happy fourth of july. Jack: Happy fourth. And before you say anything to me, I checked with lexie. She said it's all right for me to be here, not that I wouldn't have come anyway. Nick: That's the spirit of '76, jackson. I'm glad you're here. It's good for you. Jack: Well, I can't take all the blame. Actually, it was frankie's doing. He's the one who arranged all this. Jennifer: It's really hard to believe that this is gonna be our last fourth of july together. Kayla: I don't blame you for not believing it. You've lost jack and had him come back to you so many times. Jennifer: I know, but this time, he... no, we're not gonna talk about this right now. We're gonna have happy thoughts. How are you? How are you and steve? Kayla: Okay. He still doesn't remember me or anything. Jennifer: It's okay. He will. He will. He loved you so much, kayla. You will get your happily ever after. Kayla: This is the nicest fourth of july I've had since the last one I had with you. Category:2006